


Only You

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Musicians, Pop Culture, Recovery, Rehabilitation, Rey Needs A Hug, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: A fic in which Rey and Kylo are both broken individuals and don't magically fix each other by being together, but encourage each other to find help.__Rey is in the Rebellion, a girl group that has just released their fifth album.Kylo is in the First Rebellion, an emo band that's dominating the charts right now. When Kylo criticizes one of their music videos, Rey gets messy on Twitter.Stan Wars ensue.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I'm depressed and run off validation!

**2009**

 

Rey sat alone in her room. She had hung blankets over all the windows and only let one light light everything up. The only thing that really gave her comfort these days was being able to play guitar when her mother and father were gone. 

Because god forbid she made any noise when they were there. That would’ve been the death of her. Rey didn’t like mirrors either, she didn’t like looking at herself or  her reflection. Didn’t like looking at her ever skinny figure because even though she did only way about a hundred pounds, her brain told that she was unhealthy and overweight. 

It was a terrible, nauseating experience to live in. She wished that she could just be over at this point, over with the pain that she had to deal with and over with the constant yelling from her parents because she wasn’t good enough. She doubted that it would be over for a long time though. 

* * *

 

**2018**

 

Kylo Ren was an asshole, that was just his signature character, but if he was being honest, half of the asshole stuff that he said was mainly because of the fact that he was high. He couldn’t remember half of the shit that he said in interviews and he couldn’t be fucked to remember (or apologise when he did remember) half of the shit that he said in interviews. 

His fans liked him too, he was the favorite of the First Order band, and that was okay. Stan Twitter really liked to make asshole celebrities seem like pure beings to worship, and Kylo guessed that he should thank stan twitter for that.  They offered him most of his notoriety that way. 

Somehow, when he, Hux, and Mitaka were being interviewed, the topic of types of music they didn’t like come up. The obvious answer, country, was said by Mitaka.  Hux obviously said Rap, and then it was Kylo’s turn to talk. Never a good thing to let him do. “Girl groups,” Kylo answered. 

“Really?” The interviewer asked him. He looked like he was looking for an entertaining yet controversial soundbyte to work with. So Kylo gave him what he wanted. 

“This is just my opinion,” 

“Uh oh.” Hux smirked, the look in his eye saying to be careful saying what he was about to say. The one thing that could damn him in the fans eyes was criticising women in the industry. Kylo said a lot of stupid shit though. 

“And I’m just highlighting the fact that this is my personal opinion and you don’t have to agree with me or whatever, it’s chill. But the whole, thing with that one group that made a video where they were talking about taking off their makeup while still wearing makeup just seemed kind of fake to me? Like yeah, women empowering each other is cool and everything but all girl groups seem to do is sell the image of feminism without actually empowering women.” 

“That’s fair.” The interviewer said. Kylo shrugged, this was the one time that he thought he stayed relatively calm on. He thought that would be okay and he’d get by unnoticed, but that was not the case. 

 

One hour later. 

 

**_Rey_ **

 

**_@whereisthesilence_ **

 

_ @kylo_ren did you cut yourself on that edge?  _

 

That was all she had said to him, but that was enough for those TMZ like youtube channels to make a four minute video about the apparent beef that they had, and the fact that Kylo hadn’t responded had just furthered her stans to attack him as much as she could. 

 

**_Reysbellion_ **

 

**_@reyb5paige_ **

 

_ Wow kylo back at it again with the problematic content _

 

**_That poor grooms bride_ **

 

**_@brendonsadaddy_ **

 

_ I love the first order but you guys need to apologise _

 

And the list went on and on and on. Kylo wasn’t going to apologise for saying something that was just his opinion. 

* * *

  
  


**_2010_ **

 

“I think that you’ve been spending too much time working Ben,” Leia had told him. “I know that you’re invested in your music and you’re successful and I like that. But you need to get clean.” Kylo’s head hurt like all hell. He felt like he had the flu ten times over again. 

“Go away,” He said. 

“Ben, please. Just listen to me.” 

“I’m tired.” 

“Ben, I know that you’re probably mad at me for the stuff between me and your father and not being there for you but I’m here now and you don’t have to push me away.” Kylo wished that she would just shut up, but something told him that he knew that that wasn’t going to happen.

“I told you to go away. For once can you listen to me and just leave me alone!” His anger was the thing that ultimately pushed her away, and it might be for good this time. 

* * *

 

**_2018_ **

 

It was the release of the Rebellion's next album and Rey couldn't be more proud of it. She was with her friends, Rose, Paige, and Phasma and she was doing better than she had ever done when she saw that annoying comment. She would have been able to ignore it if it was just some random guy that she didn't care about, but it was someone who she listened to regularly. Kylo from the First Order. That is why she tweeted him, not thinking much about it and going on to party with her friends. 

She didn't think that it would spark up the drama that it did, because it was pretty much just a nothing comment. Maybe she should have thought about it more. Clickbait news was all over it, and Rey just wanted it to be over. She even tried to reach Kylo through Twitter DM to talk to him but she never got a response. 

It wasn't until a month later  at Coachella that the two of the ran into each other. It was just one of the earlier stops on their tour, and the two of them had the same stage back to back. Something that Rey was sure would get some planner fired if someone from the First Order complained about it. 

Rey remembered why she liked the First Order so much, liked listening to them and feeling their energy. Maybe she shouldn't have been watching their practice set though, she wouldn't want to poke the bear. 

But it wasn't her fault when they ran into each other when Kylo was going to get more water and Rey was going back to her bus. Kylo just sort of blinked at her when they slammed into each other. Rey was the first person to say anything. 

“Sorry,” She said, “didn't see you there.” She was the type of person to put Twitter beef behind her, but she wasn't so sure that Kylo was the same way. “You had a good set.” She told him.

“Right,” He just rolled his eyes at her. 

“I'm Rey,” She tried one more time to give him the benefit of the doubt, to try and facilitate some sort of good conversation and come to some sort of understanding. But that didn't happen that day. 

Kylo just brushed past her without a second thought and Rey wasn't sure how she felt about that. Maybe she should have expected it, but she had just hoped that he would be more mature about it. 

She would remind herself to delete his songs off her playlist after the performance.


End file.
